When gas cylinders are transported, they are generally positioned in either an upright position or in a prone position. More particularly, when being transported in a motor vehicle, gas cylinders are generally located in an upright position in a corner of the load carrying area of the motor vehicle and restrained with the aid of chains or ropes. Such an arrangement is not altogether satisfactory as the cylinders may still move and so cause damage to themselves or to the vehicle. Similarly, when transported in a prone position on the load carrying area of the vehicle, the gas cylinders may roll around and cause damage to surrounding parts of the vehicle or themselves.